


Handprints

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: To be fair, when England had asked him to go drop off some spell components for another of the Magic Club members, he hadn't put any stock in the rumours that the Nation he was heading to meet was a rumoured vampire.





	Handprints

To be fair, when England had asked him to go drop off some spell components for another of the Magic Club members, he hadn't put any stock in the rumours that the Nation he was heading to meet was a rumoured vampire. As one of the more secret members of the Magic Club, Mathew probably should have considered it a bit more, cause now that he'd arrived he could tell that slight shift to Romania`s magic was laying dark and heavy on the air and now that it wasn't some slight scent and just a slight change in magic, now that he could feel that difference strong and heady from the excess that Romania must have given off to settle into the castle he was now hesitantly walking into, well…Mathew wished he'd brought a few protections with him just in case the other was unprepared and attacked before he recognized his own witch magic.

Mathew took a moment to curse Arthur under his breath. Why did the other Nation never mention things like this? It truly would have been very helpful if the other could just mention that he was sending him into a vampire den! And here he'd still been smarting over the fairy ring he'd stumbled into due to England's 'forgetting' t mention it last month. The bastard. Sometimes, well, more than a few times a week, Mathew wished the other would stop trying to test his magic. Just because he was the newest member of the club the others seemed to think they all had the right to test him. If he hadn't been forced into the club, this never would have happened. But noooooo he couldn't live in isolation and at peace. Nope. Arthur and the other two in the club just had to have a "membership drive" and cast a spell to determine who else among the Nations could perform magic.

Mathew sighed, and cast a wordless and wandless spell, his specialty, to make it so he could see perfectly well in the dark. Romania would not be happy suddenly being flooded with light without knowing why.

Carefully, Mathew sent out regular pulses of his magic, hoping to alert the other. He wondered whether he should even take another step farther here, and just wait for the other Nation.

Unfortunately, he'd no sooner glanced around again, slightly bored, before he felt a spell take hold of him and shift him away from the entranceway and drop him to the ground in a dark corridor lined with windows somewhere else in the mansion.

Delightful.

It appeared that either Romania's house magic had activated, or Romania himself had decided to test him, again.

What a bother.

Mathew scowled, and that was when he noticed the handprint on the wall beside him. A very bloody handprint.

What was Romania up to here? Was it a joke?

Not funny, guys. 

At that thought, Mathew's scowl deepened. When he got his hands on Romania...and on England...oh boy would he be paying them back for this inconvenience. He had places to be, you know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?
> 
> Another fic for the poll pairings that were requested on fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> I want to know if it should be light romance, just go in to magical stuff, just be humour, any events you might want to happen, etc XD 
> 
> We'll see how it matches up with my plans for this.


End file.
